Diego Brando
Diego Brando (also known as Dio) is an antagonist and later an ally from JoJo’s Bizarre Adventu tore: Steel Ball Run. He is an alternative universe version of Dio Brando. Background Since he was a child, Diego had a talent for relating to horses - even seemingly untameable ones would allow themselves be handled by him. Diego's parents were financially weak and attempted to dispose of him as a baby. However, his mother felt guilty and risked her own life to save him from drowning, upon which his alcoholic father left them both. His mother changed her surname to "Brando" and became employed by a farm, but she and Diego lived in poverty in the stables. Five years later, the man that had arranged her employment demanded sexual favors from her, and upon her refusal, sabotaged their means to get food. No matter how hard the times he and his mother fell on, she refused to discard of what little dignity they had left – she taught Diego that eating out of shoes due to lack of proper dishes was unacceptable. Partly from her example, Diego developed a strong sense of pride. Another year later his young mother died of the tetanus infection, which Diego (at the time 6 years old) believes to be a result of the humiliation they had to suffer. The boy grew up resenting everyone who abandoned them and swore to himself to get revenge against the man who had harassed his mother. (Source: JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure wiki). Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level ' (Should logically scale to Johnny Joestar at lower Acts and himself from another universe.) 'Speed: Massively Faster than Light (Should scale to Johnny’s speed and reactions as well as Diego Brando from Another Universe’s reactions.) Durability: Multi-City Block level '(Can take hits from Johnny and people on his power level such as Gyro Zeppeli. 'Hax: Transmutation (Scary Monsters transmutates the victim into a dinosaur). Intelligence: High '(Able to tell tics of someone else’s horse to help get an advantage over them in a race, tricked Wekapipo into murdering himself so he could escape the power of Funny Valentine’s stand, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap). 'Stamina: High (Tried to carry on fighting even when cut in half by a train). Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Scary Monsters': Diego’s stand. Did not original belong to him but another stand user called Dr. Ferdinand that he got after taking the left eye of ‘the holy corpse’ (which had already been inside Ferdinand) and placing it inside him. Unlike most stands, Scary Monsters does not actually have a physical form. **'Dinosaur Infection': By touching someone’s skin, Diego infects them with a virus that turns them into a dinosaur. They are then able to be controlled by Diego. He seems to be able to transform the victim into any dinosaur he pleases (be that a T-Rex, a raptor or even hybrids of the animal and the dinosaur). Diego can use this ability to create armies of dinosaurs out of birds, rats or fleas. He can even turn his own horse into a dinosaur. **'Dinosaur Morph': Diego has the ability to morph himself into a dinosaur any time he pleases, be that a hybrid or otherwise. This increases his strength, speed and senses tenfold. His senses increase to a point where he can perceive faster attacks easier than slow attacks, the faster something moves, the better Diego can perceive and avoid it. **'Fossilization': Diego also shows the ability to turn something transformed with his dinosaur morph into a fossilised, dormant state. This being can be fused into a tree or rock or even be used as a candle holder. Equipment *'Silver Bullet': Silver Bullet is a 4-year-old Arab thoroughbred ridden by Diego. It is a fairly skilled and fast horse, with Diego winning many stages of the tournament with it. It can also be turned into a dinosaur using Diego’s Scary Monsters ability. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Overwhelmed and killed a bear in his dinosaur form. *Broke down a door *Spat a rock strong enough to break a horse's leg. *Launched Gyro Zeppeli down a mountain with a tail swing in dinosaur form. *Lifted up a horse with one hand. *Fought on par with Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap in his dinosaur form. *Kept up with three Funny Valentine's at once. Speed/Reactions *Got behind Johnny Joestar without him noticing. *Dodged some of Johnny's nail bullets. *Dodges a bullet from a gun. *Dodges D4C's attacks. *Dodged one of Gyro's Steel Balls and then got on top of him in an instant. Durability/Endurance *Survived being hit by a Steel Ball. *Withstands multiple nail bullets *Survived being flung back while on horseback by a Steel Ball. Skill/Intelligence *Expert jockey, able to notice things about Gyro's horse that even he never knew about. *Used Hot Pants' power against her by kissing her. *Uses small dinosaurs to find people. *Outsmarts both Valentine and Weakapipo to escape D4C's effects. *Used corpses to cross a canyon. Powerscaling While they have different stands, it is very likely that Diego Brando scales to his alternate universe counterpart as well as Johnny Joestar in lower Acts. There is no reason for Diego Brando from Another Universe to be physically stronger than original Diego Brando, even with the change in stand. You can argue that Diego’s stand in the original universe is likely The World regardless as Scary Monsters is not his stand but rather Dr. Ferdinand stand that he gained because of the holy corpse’s left eye. Since Johnny can keep up with Alternate Universe Diego Brando and harm him using lower acts (individual acts don’t get stronger during the course of the story) this further proves that Diego Brando scales. Weaknesses *Arrogant, but not as arrogant as Dio. *Will do anything to get past his rivals. *If severely damaged, all infected by his dinosaur virus will turn to normal. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Dinosaurs Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Massively Faster than Light Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Anti-Villains Category:Humans Category:Reptiles Category:Shapeshifters